El hada de Natsu
by canela312
Summary: Natsu y Lucy hacen equipo para una misión que no especifica claramente cual es la recompensa pero pero que promete transformarte en un mago fuera de lo común lo que vasta para atraer la atención de todos en el gremio y provoca mas escándalo de lo usual


Holy que tal aquí les traigo un nuevo fic el primero que escribo de Fairy tail espero que lo disfruten

Natsu Dragnel uno de los magos del gremio mas escandaloso de todo Fiore se encontraba extrañamente quieto y con cara de afligido en la barra de Fairy tail causando extrañeza en los demás miembros del gremio y como la curiosidad se estaba comiendo viva a cierta demonio esta decidió acercarse a interrogar al nervioso dragón Slayer

-Natsu te pasa algo? ¿Luces nervioso, ocurrió algo en la misión? - preguntó Mirajane pero al no recibir mas que un tembloroso no y una sonrisa torcida por parte del pelirrosa suspiró decepcionada y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Gajeel se acercó a molestar

-vamos Salamander admite que te peleaste con la coneja y por eso llegaste solo al gremio seguramente ella no quería seguir viendo tu horrenda cara gihihi-

-ESO NO ES VERDAD YO NO HE PELEADO CON LUCY- gritó Natsu y para su desgracia Erza escuchó pelea y Lucy en la misma frase y mal entendió todo

-NATSU...qué le hiciste a Lucy? -

-yo...nada lo juro Erza-

-no te creo si ella no ha venido es porque algo hiciste... te torturaré hasta que decidas hablar- amenazó la maga de armadura con un aura oscura mientras el dragon slayer de fuego temblaba de terror al ver como se acercaba una muerte segura, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que lo tomaban por su camiseta y se dedicó a esperar que llegara el dolor, pero este nunca apareció abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver una pequeña silueta femenina revoloteando frente a Erza que preguntó sorprendida

-Lucy, eres tu?-

-si Erza...hola que tal- dijo nerviosa la pequeña Lucy

-pero Lu-chan que te paso?- preguntó Levi mientras un Natsu enojado dijo

-Luce por qué saliste? Quedamos en que te esconderías hasta que llegara el Maestro-

-pero Natsu no podía respirar porque me apretaste mucho con tu bufanda..  
que pretendías matarme?-

El chico pensaba seguir con la pelea pero fue interrumpido por Erza

-un momento!...ustedes dos van a dejar de pelear y me van a explicar qué demonios ocurrió en su misión para que Lucy quedara así-

Y es que la maga estelar estaba transformada en una pequeña hada de a penas 20 cm que tenía unas lindas y delicadas alas que cambiaban de color con cada aleteo y una simpatica cola que combinaba con su cabello rubio y largo

De pronto se escuchó una risita y todos vieron que Maivis había venido a visitarlos otra vez justo a tiempo para ver como los magos de su querido gremio hacian otra extravagancia

-creo que ahora queda resuelto el misterio de si las hadas tienen cola- dijo sonriendo la primera mientras miraba la inquieta cola rubia de Lucy

-linda cola coneja- dijo con burla Gajeel probocando un sonrojo de verguenza en la maga estelar que causó gracia hasta a la ya no tan enfadada Erza

-y bien chicos quiero oir su historia- dijo Mavis mientras se acomodaba con todos los del gremio en el piso frente a Natsu y Lucy, Levi hizo algunos cojines con su magia de escritura sólida para que todos pudieran sentarse comodamente y Mirajane y Kinana repartieron palomitas y bebidas para luego acomodarse con sus compañeros para escuchar y al ver que no podían negarse a contarle la historia a Mavis, Natsu y Lucy se resignaron y luego de un suspiro comenzaron a relatar

 **CUATRO DÍAS ANTES**

El dragon slayer de fuego se encontraba frente al tablero de misiones con cara de aburrimiento ya que el striper se había ido de misión con Juvia y para colmo el tornillo oxidado se había ido a un "trabajo" con Levi por lo que hace ya dos días que no había peleado con alguien que resistiera mas de un golpe y como no era tan tonto como creían no pensaba buscarle pelea a Erza o Laxus, no quería quedar en cama por una semana asi que solo le quedaba buscar trabajo siguió examinando los afiches y como siempre había gran variedad "buscar al mounstro del lago Ness", "buscar el tesoro de una cueva en la montaña", "exterminar monstruos", "ayudar con una petición de matrimonio", "ayudar a un tal Oberon a ordenar la biblioteca de su esposa y espantar a las bestias que se habían metido ahí", "recoger unas flores medicinales"...

-un segundo- se dijo Natsu -este trabajo es perfecto para que lo haga con Lucy- tomo la petición del señor Oberon y fue con Mirajane

-Mira haré esta mision con Luce-

-Listo Natsu ya los anote, cuídense-  
Se despidió la camarera mientras el pelirrosa corría a casa de Lucy para avisarle que saldrían de misión y pues claro luego de la típica pelea de Lucy y Natsu por su negativa a usar la puerta ella decidió preguntarle que hacía en su casa

-Lucy vamos de misión es en una biblioteca, a ti te gustan los libros quizas puedas leer algunos- dijo mostrandole el cartel y asi de facil engañó a Lucy para ir a una misión que ni si quiera especificaba si tenía recompenza

-okey vamos que estas esperando si tomamos el tren ahora en la noche estaremos en el pueblo mas cercano y podremos alojar ahi para esperar a que se te pase el mareo-

-no mejor vamos caminando-

-no voy a caminar todo ese tramo solo por tu mareo Natsu ya vamonos- y asi Lucy tiró de la bufanda de Natsu hasta que ya estaban en el tren y en cuanto este partió el pelirosa comenzo a temblar como flan

-Luce por qué me torturas asi?-

-ow pobrecito Natsu si quieres puedes recostar tu cabeza en mis piernas- dijo la rubia compadeciendoce de su compañero que aceptó de inmediato y se tranquilizó con las caricias que le daba lucy en el cabello

-*me encanta estar asi de cercano con ella pero como siempre estamos con los del gremio nunca puedo*-

-Luce hueles bien como a cosas dulces y vainilla- la chica se sonrojo pero solo dijo

-ya Nat mejor duerme asi no te sentirás mal-

Y asi pasaron algunas horas y llegaron a una tranquila ciudad que estaba a 2 horas caminando de su lugar de trabajo pero como ya era de noche decidieron buscar algún alojamiento pero lo único que quedaba era una habitación de dos camas y algunas matrimoniales por lo que Lucy se decidió por el cuarto con dos camas, fueron al comedor del hotel y cuando ya habían acabado pensaban subir hasta que Natsu dijo

-nee Luce adelántate yo ya subo-

Y ella sin mas aprovechó para subir rápido y asi poder tomar un baño sin que Natsu la molestara en cambio el Dragon slayer se tronó los dedos y su mirada cambió de simpática a asesina se volteo y fue directo a la mesa de un grupo de chicos que tenían cerca mientras cenaban

-oigan idiotas no quiero ver que pongan sus asquerosos ojos sobre Lucy otra vez o las pagarán-

-miren chicos creo que perdí la apuesta el teñido no es un cobarde como creí- se burló el que parecía el jefe y todos los demás se rieron

-oye teñido te propongo algo que tal si nos dejaras entretenernos con tu chica esta noche prometemos devolverla mañana-

Natsu se enfureció mas y dijo con voz grave

-tu y yo afuera ahora- y comenzó a salir seguido por el grupito de acosadores y algunos espectadores se juntaron al notar que habría pelea

El jefe del grupo dio el primer puñetazo pero Natsu rápidamente reaccionó y le tomó el brazo y prendió todo su cuerpo achicharrando a su adversario y provocando la huida de todos los que estaban cerca por lo que al no haber nadie más a quien intimidar Natsu decidió subir con Lucy a la habitación y cuando llegó ella aun estaba en el baño asi que se le ocurrió que como la bañera era para dos se metería al agua con la maga celestial por lo que entró lentamente al baño y vio que estaba con los ojos cerrados asi que lentamente se desvistió y se metió al agua con ella y…

CONTINUARÁ

Espero que les haya gustado porfis déjenme un review con su opinión me haría muy feliz

Que tengan lindo año

Cuídense

Los adora

canela


End file.
